


Kiss Cam

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Cuddles, Fluff, Kiss cam, M/M, Multi, sort of love triangle, sports game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy, Jason and Nico go to see a baseball game. Because Nico is just that lucky, the kiss cam lands on him and Percy. Jason swoops in to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> When I got the prompt for this, all I could think about was this [ gif ](https://31.media.tumblr.com/3c4bbab96bac7ad282c3d9cd464ef67c/tumblr_inline_nkra19gtGr1qfdnef.gif)

After the initial confusion of who was supposed to to what, and a lot of explaining from Percy and – surprisingly – Nico, Jason enjoys watching baseball a lot. The three of them are often crowded onto Jason’s bed in Cabin One, watching whatever game is on, until one day Percy decides that they should go see a real game.

It’s September when they finally manage to go. They have great places, bretzles, and quite a lot of fun. Percy keeps commenting things, and even though Nico rolls his eyes at him, there is a small smile playing on his lips. Halfway through the game, a break is called, and the announcer tries to lighten the mood in the crowd by playing music.

Jason had only seen that happen once before, so he doesn’t get the hint when “All you need is love” starts playing and the cameras pan over the audience. Nico does, and when he mutters “Holy shit” under his breath, Jason pays attention to what was happening on the screens as well.

They show Percy and a completely horrified Nico, surrounded by tiny hearts and the words ‘kiss cam’ in big bright letters. The crowd has started cheering, prompting Nico and Percy to kiss, even though it’s obvious how uncomfortable Nico feel with the situaton.

Jason does the only thing he can think of: he leans over Nico, grabs Percy’s face and plants a kiss square on Percy’s lips. He can hear Nico gasp and tries to pull away, but Percy catches him by the nape of his neck and brings their lips together again. Somehow, his glasses end pushed up his forehead and his hand tangles in Percy’s hair on its own accord. He can feel Percy’s tongue sweep over his bottom lip, so he meets it with his own, pulling Percy closer and deepening their kiss. One of Jason’s hands lands on a thigh, not sure whether it’s Percy’s or Nico’s and not in a clear enough state of mind to care.

Jason faintly registers the people hollering around them, cheers and claps and laughs filling the stadium. He brings his teeth down on Percy’s bottom lip and Percy  _fucking moans_  into their kiss.

At least, it brings Jason back to reality. In a rush, he realises that he is sitting here and making out with his best friend in front of a huge audience – and in front of Nico. Jason pulls back and Percy follows him for an inch before he too seems to come to his senses.

They stare at each other in a daze for a moment, Jason can hear the announcer joking over the speakers, then Percy finally lets go of Jason’s hair and reaches up to put his glasses back in place.

Nico lets out a long breath, clears his throat and moves Jason’s hand away from his thigh.

“How long have you two been holding that back, huh?” Nico asks, and it sounds like he’s only half joking.

Percy starts laughing, smoothing down his messed up hair and shaking his head slightly. Jason stares in disbelief for a second, then he joins in, figuring that it was better laughing it off than admitting that they just  _made out enthusiastically_ in front of an entire stadium.

“Would you rather I’d kiss you?” Percy asks and has the audacity to blink innocently at Nico. Jason is pretty sure he’s going to be punched, but Nico settles for just glaring daggers at him. Percy takes it a step further, leaning toward Nico and whispering lowly. “There’s always room for a third.”

Jason gapes, and so does Nico, but Percy just leans back in his seat smiling smugly. Nico looks at Jason then, and he just shrugs. It’s not like the thought had never crossed his mind after all.

Before they can go further down that road, the game is picked up again and Percy goes from making inappropriate comments to fixating on the game again.

It’s the last time they watch a baseball game in public.

* * *

* * *

 

It’s painfully obvious that Percy likes Jason. For someone who is as oblivious as a blind puppy, Percy sure isn’t subtle either. It’s painful to watch, mostly because it isn’t as obvious to Jason himself as it is to everyone around.

Nico really had thought that Jason would get it after the kiss at the game. There really was nothing subtle in the way Percy had licked and bitten Jason’s lips, or in the way he had  _moaned_. But Jason had played it off as a joke, even after the… offer Percy had made.

It now comes back to Nico at the most inconvenient times. They sit at one table at dinner, because after nearly dying saving the world no one really has the heart to tell them not to. Percy is munching on something that looks suspiciously like blue stir-fry and it’s one of the things Nico doubts he’ll ever learn to like. Jason is sitting next to Percy, the both of them discussing this week’s training with the newcomers, and Percy is leaning into Jason the way he does with people he’s interested in.

Nico watches as Percy places a hand on Jason’s arm and ducks his head when he laughs and thinks about the way Percy had laughed after kissing Jason in the stadium. He wonders how Jason would have reacted if Percy had kissed Nico before Jason swooped in to save him, Nico also wonders how he himself would have reacted to that.

Even after all this time, Nico was still far from being over Percy. Especially now that they had gotten a shot at really becoming friends, close friends, it was harder to just pretend he didn’t feel anything for him.

 _I would have kissed him back,_  Nico muses,  _taken the one chance I’d get._

“You alright there?” Jason is leaning into Nico’s line of sight, a small smile on his face. It snaps him out of his thoughts and he looks up with a smile of his own. He smiles more often now, Hazel told him the last time she visited, and Nico tries to stick to the tendency.

Percy is looking at him too, not talking for once, and Nico nods at both of them.

“Just lost in thought.”

* * *

Nico likes to think he is not as obvious as the other two, but sometimes he still will blush and stutter and make a complete and utter idiot of himself. It’s usually Jason’s job to do that, so it’s even more obvious when Nico slips in his perfect act of not-caring-at-all.

He’s in his cabin later the same evening, and even though he was reading about medieval witches a second ago, his thoughts find their way back to the day of the game. Once he’s slipped, it’s hard to go back, but since now there’s no one to notice his thoughts derailing Nico allows himself to sink deeper into the memory.

_Nico is sure his heart will jump right out of his chest, Percy hadn’t noticed yet, but the kiss cam is pointing right at them, and the cheers in the crowd are taking up. “Holy shit.” He finds himself saying, not sure if he can actually survive kissing Percy Jackson. It catches Jason’s attention, who’s now watching the screen as well._

_Nico half expects him to do something, like swoop Nico off his feet to save him from mortal embarrassment, what he doesn’t see coming though is Jason leaning over him and kissing Percy himself. He gasps, torn between really liking and really hating what he’s seeing, especially when Jason tries to pull back and Percy won’t let him._

_They are kissing inches from Nico’s own face, and he has trouble sitting still and keeping his breathing under control. Percy kisses like he does everything else, impulsive and aggressive and filled to the brim with emotion. Jason’s not much different as he tries to take control. Nico suddenly isn’t sure with which one he’d rather switch places._

_The kiss deepens and Nico catches flashes of teeth and tongue. When Jason’s hand lands on his thigh, Nico has to ball his hands to fists to keep himself from doing anything incredibly stupid. Jason bites and Percy moans, and later on Nico thinks that if Jason wouldn’t have pulled back right that moment, he probably would have pulled them apart to get his own lips on either of theirs._

“Nico?”

When he hears Percy’s voice right next to him, Nico jumps on the bed, nearly hitting his head on the wall. He stares up at the other boy, who is grinning down at him brightly. What the hell is he doing here?

“Percy?” Nico responds vary, feeling the faintest blush creep up his neck. The whole scene is ridiculous. Percy is leaning against the bedpost wearing only a loose tank top and far too wide pyjama pants. Nico’s eyes travel down his body and before he can catch himself, his thoughts are going straight to the gutter.

Percy doesn’t notice, of course not.

“We’re seeing the game? Or don’t you want to?” Percy is looking at him with the sad puppy look Nico slaps a hand against his forehead. He had forgotten about the finale tonight.

“No. I’m coming, gimme a sec.” Nico scrambles out of the bed and past Percy to get his own pyjamas. They had decided some weeks ago to have a sleepover for the finale, and while Nico was now more than ever vary about it being a good idea, he had promised back then to stay with them as well.

Percy doesn’t comment when Nico disappears for a second to change, but he does crack a grin when Nico drapes a huge black blanket over his shoulders.

“Not a word.” Nico threatens and pulls it tightly around his shoulders. Percy presses his lips into a thin line, amusement crinkling his eyes, but at least he nods. Nico really wishes he could hate him sometimes.

* * *

Jason seems to have forgotten about their plans as well. When he opens the heavy doors to Cabin one, he looks pretty sleepy. His hair is tousled and he is wearing a faded purple shirt over his boxershorts.

Nico forces himself to avert his eyes before he can take a closer look, the whole disaster with eyeing Percy was enough for one evening.

“Why exactly are you wearing pyjamas?” Jason looks at Percy uncertainly, who smiles brightly back at him. Nico stands behind Percy at the bottom of the steps and rolls his eyes. At least he’s not the only one who forgot about this thing.

“It’s usually what people wear when they are sleeping over.” Percy speaks slowly, like he’s talking to a toddler, and even though Jason grimaces at him for that, he doesn’t seem to actually understand what Percy’s getting at. Nico takes pity on him.

“It’s the finale tonight.” Jason’s eyes widen, and he narrows his eyes for just a second.

“I didn’t think that plan was still standing.” He says slowly, but finally steps out of the doorway to let them both in. Percy laughs and winks when he passes Jason.

“You think you can get out of watching the game by smooching me?” Jason stares dumbfounded and Nico can’t help smiling a little. How Percy can tease Jason this easily while crushing so heavily will always be beyond him, but he can’t deny that he admires it a little.

* * *

Nico isn’t sure how they end up cuddling even before the first third of the game is done, but he can’t say he doesn’t like it. It probably was Percy’s doing, the little shit, as he is looking a little  _too pleased_ with the situation. 

Nico used to avoid being touched at all whatsoever, but the three of them grew closer and Percy stopped paying attention to personal boundaries, Nico gradually stopped minding. It was comforting in a way, how Percy would rest a hand on his shoulder or Jason would pull him sideways into a hug or either of them would ruffle his hair and throw an arm around his shoulder. Nico suspects they know, they always made sure Nico could back away if he wanted, but never took it personally when he did.

Percy is pressed into Jason’s side, their backs resting on the pillows they all together pilled against the headboard. Nico is curled against Percy, his head tucked beneath his chest and resting against his shoulder. When Percy had pulled Nico close earlier, even though he had weakly tried to protest, Jason had grabbed his legs and draped them over both Percy’s and his own legs. Jason’s hand is now resting on Nico’s ankle, drawing circles onto the skin there. Nico wonders if Jason even notices what he is doing, but since his eyes are glued to the screen, Nico highly doubts it.

While Nico likes baseball, he doesn’t actually pay much attention to the game. For one, Percy is narrating everything anyway, it’s just one of his habits that Nico can’t bring himself to find annoying, and besides that, Nico is content to just soak in the closeness for a while.

Jason must have noticed, because when he moves his eyes from the screen and catches Nico’s for a second, he smiles so hard that the skin around his eyes crinkles. Nico can feel heat creep up his face, his composure crumbling in the closeness, but it seems only to make Jason happier.

When the halftime break rolls around, Percy is still talking without a pause, so Nico pokes his stomach.

“You talk too much.” He mumbles, feeling to warm and cosy to annunciate properly. Percy laughs quietly.

“Do I now?” Nico doesn’t have to tilt his head to know he is grinning cheekily. Jason raises an eyebrow and looks at Percy challengingly.

“Yeah dude. Shut up for a second.” His words don’t hold any malice, and his smile is fond enough to take any edge out of the words. Still, the second Jason has said it, Nico already knows it was the wrong thing to say.

“Make me.” Percy answers, speaking quieter now, and Nico sits up a little after all. Jason won’t back down, Nico knows. These two idiots are far too competitive to let the other one get away with anything. Jason narrows his eyes at Percy, and Nico only half hopes he’s not going to do anything about it. He wouldn’t admit it, but the other half hopes for a repetition of what happened the last time they watched a game.

There is nothing but silence and Percy and Jason staring each other down, Nico feels he could cut the sexual tension with a knife. He contemplates slipping away, but Percy’s arm is still around his waist, and Jason’s hand still on his ankle and frankly, he doesn’t actually  _want to._

“Thought so.” Percy whispers finally, and Nico can’t help but thinking it sounds dejected and hurt. Percy had tried to provoke Jason into kissing him again, and while Nico understands where Percy comes from, it stings a little still.

Nico feels Jason’s hand tighten on his ankle and he looks up at the two other boys again. Percy’s eyes are wide and Jason looks weirdly determined. He has sneaked a hand up to the base of Percy’s skull, cradling his head, and after a second more staring, Jason leans in.

Nico feels a little awkward sitting there, the kiss is not as aggressive or sexual as the one in the stadium, but intimate and soft, and he feels like he’s invading something. He averts his eyes and tries to wriggle out of his spot, catching the attention of both Jason and Percy with his movements.

Percy looks at him a little flushed, his eyes questioning, and Jason’s eyes glint with something Nico can’t entirely place.

“Where are you going?” Percy asks and looks at him with those  _damn puppy eyes_  again. Nico feels a little like punching him, but he doesn’t and instead just shakes his head.

“I don’t feel like third-wheeling.” He says quietly and forces a smile onto his face. He doesn’t want them to feel bad, after all.

“You’re not.” Jason says at the same time that Percy says: “Stay.”

Nico half frowns, half raises his brow, not sure what they are trying to tell him with that.  _Please stay and watch us make out sweetly, I’m sure it won’t leave you feeling lonely?_

Percy shifts, and suddenly he is coming closer. Nico’s eyes widen, and has to battle with his fight or flight instinct right up until Percy brushes his lips with his own and all thoughts erase from Nico’s mind. He can hear his own heart beat loud in his chest, and he’s sure Percy can as well.   
When Nico doesn’t back away, Percy presses their mouths properly together, kissing him just as soft and slow as Jason seconds ago.

Nico stays stiff until Percy leans back a little, only then his mind catches up to what is happening. Percy kissed him. He can feel Percy’s breath ghost over his lips and that’s when he decides to screw being careful and keeping his emotion to himself and leans in himself.

He kisses Percy a lot fiercer than he has kissed him. He can’t help it, he’s been holding this back for  _years_  and now he can’t bring himself to keep his desperation hidden. His tongue moves on his own accord, messily licking the crease of Percy’s lips, who lets out a surprised moan but meets Nico with just as much enthusiasm.

A thumb brushes over Nico’s ankle again and he realises that Jason is still there and maybe he should slow down a little. He lingers for a second longer, then he pulls back. Just like with Jason at the game, Percy follows a little before breaking away as well. It seems to be a thing with him.

Nico’s breath comes a little heavier and he is grateful for his blanket since his breath is not the only thing that has reacted to the kiss. Percy is smiling at him and raises a hand to brush his fingers over Nico’s cheek.

“How long have you been holding that back, huh?” Percy says the same thing to him Nico had asked the two other boys at the game, and again, Nico seriously contemplates punching him. He doesn’t get to act on his urge, Jason laughs softly and draws his attention.

Nico turns his head to face him and Jason’s looking at him with the same expression from before. This time, Nico knows what it is: affection.

Percy’s hand doesn’t leave Nico’s neck when Nico motions for Jason to move closer. He comes easily, nearly eagerly and seems to melt into the touch when Nico cards his fingers through his hair once.

In the end, it’s Jason who initiates the kiss. It’s filled with emotion right from the start and Nico lets Jason take the control without second thought. They fit against each other easily, and while the kiss is a little gentler than the one Nico shared with Percy, Jason’s emotion seems to be the same as his.

Nico feels wanted and it fills him with warmth, when he breaks away from Jason, his cheeks are red and a smile stretches his lips. He can’t say he feels true happiness very often, but this very moment makes him wonder if maybe it is easier than he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought of this, writing it sure was a lot of fun c:


End file.
